Bride
by RQK
Summary: An alternate ending, Victor creates the bride for the monster. The body is complete, now the time approaches for animation. And Victor feels the weight of it all boring down on that single moment. Oneshot.


"These trepidations had plagued me throughout the whole ordeal, if I had imagined myself different I would be tearing at the seams. But alas, it was done. As my eyes glazed upon the body of this wretched contradiction of God's domain, I was beside myself. I had failed to foresee the consequences before, and in the face of this dim scenario, I found myself praying to the same God from whom I had taken power from and called it my own.

The original creature, surprisingly, was nowhere to be found at the moment. I was far too distraught to even speak, and so I was thankful I had not encountered him at this moment. I was also thankful that I had not yet given this form life yet, for it spared me that feeling of finality I had been dreading. Thus I quit the laboratory for the shore, requiring a soothing sight for the turmoil that was my mind.

The sun. The great ball in the sky hung onto the water, clinging for all that it could to stay on this side of the world. I knew it would ultimately fail, but at least it wouldn't be as saddening as my own failure. It wouldn't be as big as what I had unwittingly wrought all those years ago.

After gazing blankly into the sunset for quite some time – I think it was an hour but I am not sure – I stood. I saw the clouds in the distance. I could easily tell they were the cumulonimbus type; that meant a storm would hit soon. Was it meant to be? I was ready now at this very moment, having just completed my work, and it was as if the heavens had brewed in such a way to help me. For a moment, I pondered if it was some sort of sign; a cruel foreboding that made my heart race.

I resigned back to the lab; the preparation for the storm had to be done. I wouldn't take too long to prepare, but one couldn't be too sure. But when I arrived, there was an intruder already inside the laboratory. I had been expecting him actually; I had feared the moment he should show himself, and the fact he was there now perturbed me to no end.

He turned to me. 'She is… beautiful. More than I could have hoped to imagine. You did much better than I thought you would, and you simply exceeded all expectations. Thank you so much father, you have given me happiness. May you breathe life into her now?'

'Not yet. You will get your wish, but all I need is sufficient electricity, and I cannot receive that until later tonight. You perhaps have discerned the large clouds to the west on your way over, did you not? Yes, I need lightning to carry out my… my deed.'

A flash of understanding crossed his black eyes. I always felt as if he were staring right into my soul. 'Very well, I have waited many hours for this day. I've traveled harsh terrain and braved capture. I can wait a few hours longer. But alas, we must wait. Well then, allow me access to your supplies, I shall repast a feast to celebrate.'

'Though I have no objection to your kind offer, be warned that you must be careful of what you touch. The food will likely go rotten at it, and I will have to throw it out.'

He could see an insult when he heard one, and he wasn't fazed. 'I promised as soon as she is mine I will quit your prescience forever. I still remember our deal well, and will uphold it. That is, if you still uphold your end.'

'I will uphold my end of the bargain.' I croaked, nearly choking on my own words. I didn't want to go through with it, but with a glimmer of what was happiness and resolution within my grasp, there wasn't much else to do. 'Go then and prepare whatever it is you wish to eat, but don't take more than one plate. I am not hungry.'

'The food will still be there pending your reconsideration.' After a moment the creature turned and left the room. I felt it was a while before he got down to it – I guessed he was taking his sweet time with the whole thing, or was simply indecisive – because it had to be at least half an hour before I heard the clatter of pots and pans.

During that time of his preparation I did not dare leave my chair. The soft fabric suspended me off the floor, leaving me in a world of comfort that I desperately needed at the moment. I looked toward the table to which the lifeless being lay on. If everything went according to plan, that being would be able to navigate off the table by itself.

A warm smell filled the room, and I surmised it was coming from the kitchen. Indeed, it smelled very good. For all it was worth, one though did go through my head, and it was that I never realized my creation was capable of cooking. Of course, I didn't know where he had been, and it wasn't much of a stretch to think he had observed it around Europe.

An hour later he was done with his meal. I had mostly ignored the tempting scent, resolutely staying put in my chair. I dared not move for at least a while afterwards, during which I was sure he had departed the cottage for some brief expenditure.

Finally, I gave in. I lifted myself out of the chair, creeping over to the table in a most silent fashion. The soup he had prepared – at which point I guess it wasn't as much as a feast as he had hyped it to be – sat there. I cautiously took a sip, and it was one of the greatest things I had tasted.

I waited for another while. While my curiosity for his dinner course was satisfied, I was still not hungry. At that moment, I was content with losing myself in the comfort of my chair, counting the moments until it would all be over. As soon as the lightning struck, it would be all over.

The hour came about, and the dark clouds hung in the sky. Granted, one could not see them against the canvas that was the night sky, against everything that was black in the world. For some reason, the night was a darker black than usual. Perhaps it was just me.

'The moment draws near. Once lightning draws through this you shall have your bride. You will have your bride and then you will be obliged to uphold your end of the bargain.'

The monster nodded in reply, 'Do not worry, for I will be far too delighted to think of such thoughts. In fact, I cannot even bear such thoughts. Because it would be against all the labor you have put into this… marvelous creature. The fruit of your labors will be a good one.' He raised his hand, as if to promise.

'Then let us wait, for that is all we can do. I cannot control when it will strike, but when it _does_…' I said, subtly reminding him of what he had to do. He seemed to take the hint.

The winds roared outside, the cabin rocking as the air slammed against the sides. The rain pitter-pattered against the roof, and it did so hard I was at one point afraid of a leak. The thunder shook everything, but it was that I had been listening for. The thunder was the proof that the storm was adequate.

And then it happened. A single bolt of lightning lit up the sky in a brilliant display of white. The outline of the clouds could be plainly seen through the whole from which the lightning rod was connected. Down the metal it quickly surged, passing through the body on the table. The sheer power shook the body for a few seconds.

It was over in an instant. My heart was racing. Did it work? Did it not work? So much rested on this abomination defying nature itself and coming to life. From a distance there was no way to know.

The creature was at her side within seconds. He kneeled next to her, stroking her hair ever so lovingly. 'Hello…' he whispered. I wanted to say that she couldn't understand him, but that didn't matter. He might have realized it. 'You… are alive? Are you alive my sweet?'

At that moment I guessed that the answer was yes, for a smile broke upon his face. Even though I was sure it was a warm smile, it was still disheartening to look at. So I looked upon the she-creature herself. Her eyes were open, and I was dead sure they had been closed before the lightning strike. I had repeated my experiment. Now there were two.

He picked her up – I was surprised she didn't protest at that action, but I guess it made sense for she didn't quite know anything at that moment – and looked at me. 'She is… alive. Can you hear her heart beat? Can you hear her breath? Can you hear her moan as she moves? …I can.' The monster seemed far too elated to speak like he normally would.

'Yes, and now you must do as promised. You have to leave civilization forevermore. Be gone with you, out! Out I say!'

'I will never forget what you have done for me this day, you have made my dreams come true. I am so very thankful you have blessed me with such a gift after all that I've been through.' He shuffled toward the door with the she-monster in his arms. 'As per our agreement, I must bid you adieu. Thank you so much father, and I will never forget you. Farewell!' He exited the cottage a moment later.

He had been quick on the bargain, but I guess it made sense. He had no reason to stay, so he left. As I watched him disappear into the night – bride and all – I couldn't help but feel a sense of joy. And yet, there was this inkling of despair that came over me. Perhaps I didn't know what to think at that moment. But he was gone, possibly forever.

Adam had his Eve. And I thought it was time for me to rest and forget about that horrifying chapter of my life. But grief consumed me and for a long while I quite Europe. I traveled away, distancing myself from civilization. By sled-dog I fled north, where I thought no one would find me. Alas, Robert, you have proven me wrong.

But that is how it all ended. I am not sure I did the right thing, but perhaps some lives have been spared. It brought to me a sense of ease that I had long missed. And so, Mr. Walton, you now know my story. I should… go back to Elizabeth… confess everything.

I know what I must do now. As soon as this journey is over – I cannot go back on my own for I am too frail – I will tell her everything. And then I will truly be at peace. I will be able to take her as my bride, and then I will be happy. Just like he had his bride, I shall have mine. Yes… that is what I will do."


End file.
